


Splitting Time

by Mustachebabs



Series: Timely Matters [1]
Category: New World Magischola (Live-Action Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, NWM Second Semester, NWM5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: A pseudo recap of some of the things Ari had going on before Second Semester.





	Splitting Time

If you asked any of the students in the class of 2019 of New World Magischola, the first years would all have very different impressions of what higher education meant to them. Never mention the… Difficulties that the school itself tended to face. But, they’d all seen their share of trials and tribulations during primaschola, right? What was a little more action and excitement to the life of a young mage?

Ari for one, had little complaints. She’d made some friends, she’d been assigned a mentor, she’d even aided in the arrest of a gorecaster. All in all, a successful first semester for anyone in the Path of the Marshal. Yet… She’d left the semester with something else brewing. This, she kept to herself. The same way she’d kept to herself that she’d been researching time magic and its effects since a young age. In this way, she failed to mention to Tristan or Jae that holding the slagerod had done something to her.

As a Marshal-in-training, she knew better. That is, she understood that if she wanted to change the system, she had to do it from the inside. From within the biggest adversary the system was facing was a good place as any to start. The gorecasters. It all seemed like a good plan, nevermind how she so readily knew how to find them on her own and be there for the initiation slated during the Winter months.

It was all because of her impeccable investigative work, right? Ari didn’t quite know, but it didn’t really matter to her. She was in and she was one step closer to dispelling them from within. A part of her was also glad to be there in the midst of the massive mess Jae Creed was in… But that felt like an afterthought. Instead, Ari was more worried about excelling on whatever trials they were assigned as she kept inching closer to her goal. The slagerod. Understanding and controlling its power would mean a whole new world of possibilities for the Marshals, for Ari. She could well be strong enough to run them all to the ground…

These prospects guided her through Winter, busied her even when correspondence arrived. Her usual diligence to write back seemed like a waste of time. Time… No jumps happened during Winter, her latest one occurred Summer 2016. A letter from Jae goes ignored, though the components that arrive with it are heavily guarded and carried on herself at all times. She reads the letters from Sam and her Dads, all of them go unanswered. The one that arrives from Bea, she takes the time to inquire about further. Especifically regarding the tempus magic her mentor has reported openly using during the Winter Ritual at the Falls Loup-Garou Lodge.

While the new semester approaches, Ari feels more inclined to distance herself. To wait for the right moment. Jae and her arrive back to campus with identical bandages, nobody questions them. Ari finds herself alone, Jae and Tristan refusing to even look her in the eye for too long. Her focus lies elsewhere anyways, the Tempus Magic Study Group is meeting during second semester and Ari’s got matters to attend to.


End file.
